The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having a patient-use monitor mounted at the side of a body of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, in order to make a patient see his or her diagnostic results easily.
In general, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus uses an ultrasonic wave to obtain information on the inner state of a human body without having a surgical operation with respect to the patient. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus emits an ultrasonic wave into a human body, analyzes a reflected wave from the human body, and displays information on the human body on a monitor. A monitor for displaying human body information thereon is positioned in front of an operator in order to have the operator facilitate to watch the monitor. As a result, the patient cannot see his or her diagnostic results during the operator's diagnosis. In the case where the patient wishes to see his or her diagnostic results, the operator should turn the monitor to the direction of the patient's visibility. As an alternative for enabling a patient to see his or her diagnostic results, there is a method for installing a subsidiary monitor in the visible area in which the patient can see it in addition to a main monitor for enabling an operator to monitor the human body of the patient.
However, a support for supporting a subsidiary monitor is needed to install the subsidiary monitor in addition to a main monitor placed on top of the main body of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. Thus, such a support requires a more space for supporting a monitor, and movement of the subsidiary monitor inconveniences an operator.